Lyle Abagnale
Lyle Abagnale is a fictional character in the world of Celesti, found within both the Regression and The Successor Roleplays. In Regression, he is a main protagonist and serves as a love interest to Mercy Troubadour. History Lyle was born into a large family with six children, a common thing in Luparian families. Lyle was something of a deviant growing up, getting into trouble for causing mischief. He stole bread and other food for his family when he told them that he had gotten a job, and he spent quite a lot of his childhood setting served in pubs. When he was in his teenage years he visited a lot of brothels and generally did little with himself. However, when his family moved away from Rishona, Lyle was left behind, as his family had had quite enough of his behaviour. He spent some time mooching around when he witnessed a young woman being beaten by guards of Emperor Seti XVI. He rushed to help but was forced back as a 'peasant', and the woman was taken off. She had been found guilty of speaking out against the Emperor, and Lyle never saw her again. By chance he found out about The Order when in a pub ranting about the Monarchy of The Dog Lands. A group of Order members overheard him, and he was told that if he wanted to help put a stop to the Monarchy, he was to meet them at a specific location that night. Lyle went along and was taken into The Order's headquarters, where he met the rebellion group. They informed him that they were an underground division set up to raise awarness of the Emperor's inability to govern his country correctly, and of the dire economic conditions of The Dog Lands. Lyle learnt how backward his country was, and signed up right away to The Order. During his time in The Order he met Mika Vesper and Holt Broker. He fell into a relationship with the former and became best friends with the latter. He remaind with Mika for a couple of years, until they broke up out of divided interests; Mika had, apparently, found someone else. Sinking into sadness, Holt helped Lyle overcome his problems and became his partner in The Order, the both of them working together. Role in Regression Less than a year later, Lyle and Holt were sent to intercept The Resistance's plan to assassinate Emperor Seti XVI. Although this would work in The Order's favour, Lyle and Holt were ordered to save the innocent Mercy and Chiron Troubadour, who had been planned as scapegoats for the attack during their Peace Treaty mission. Lyle and Holt saved Mercy in the nick of time, setting the events of Regression in motion. In Regression, Lyle is a confident fighter, and a love rival to Byron Cristata. He falls in love with Mercy during the first events of Regression in saving her, and returns to her home with the expectation of having her return her love. But for Lyle, disaster strikes when Mercy and Byron fall in love instead, and Lyle has to watch as Mercy and Byron wed. Lyle spends much of Regression pining after Mercy, comforting her when Byron is not present. In the latter parts of the Roleplay he and Mercy will gradually develop stronger feelings for one another, and by the end of the Roleplay will be a couple, leaving Byron forelorn and disgraced. Lyle is a kind individual at heart, but he is also somewhat hot-headed and selfish, as he believes that Mercy should be with him rather than Byron. It is arguably due to Lyle that Byron and Mercy break up, and so much criticism has been directed at him. Role in The Successor In The Successor it is revealed that Lyle and Mercy married one another, and have had two - and a secret third - children together. Mercy, however, has died prematurely from illness, and Lyle has become incredibly depressed. Although he has taken up leadership of The Order in the wake of both Cyrus and Holt, he has led the once proud organisation to ruin, and because of his indifference The Dog Lands have fallen into despair. He is encountered by the group not as a strong wolf, but as a pale wreck who lurks in the shadows and refuses to see people. His children, Bowman and Harper, manage most roles for their father. It is also revealed that two of his guards, Myth and Fable, are loyal to him to a fault, although it has yet to be revealed where they have come from or why they respect him so. His daughter will also play a minor role, although her current involvement in the Roleplay is yet to be disclosed.